


I have a surprise for you later

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, F/M, Professor! John x Author! Reader, Sexting, public boner, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: One little text to your husband while he’s working won’t hurt, will it?





	I have a surprise for you later

John Winchester was a well studied man.  It was no surprise at all that he had multiple degrees ranging from folklore and mythology, history, archaeology, and religious studies.  You always made jokes that your man was someone who wasn’t afraid to get down and dirty, and he proved it that night, several times in fact.   **  
**

He agreed to sit in for Chuck Shurley, who was the head of Religious Studies.  He informed John that the students  had a quiz that day, and afterwards they could leave.  John sighed to himself as he picked up the manila folder containing the quizzes and made his way to the empty classroom.  He watched his watch as students trickled in and five minutes after, John cleared his throat and began passing out the quizzes.  “Be sure to answer everything the best you can, and if it calls for it, use complete sentences.  Once you turn your quiz in, your free to leave and Professor Shurley will have these back to you as soon as possible.  Good luck everyone.”  He made his way back to the front of the room and took a seat at the table.  

John felt his phone vibrate in pocket and when he pulled it out to find out that his wife had texted him, he smiled.   _Professor, I don’t know what to do.  You said if I don’t behave and come see you after class, you’ll give me an F._  

_I admit, I’ve been a bad girl and I forgot to turn in an assignment that’s worth half of my grade.  Is there any way I can make it up to you?  I’ll do anything, and I mean anything._

_Professor, why are you ignoring me?  I even sent you that picture  I don’t even send stuff like that to my husband…_

_Mrs. Winchester, I have to say that you’re behavior has been very inappropriate as of lately.  How would your husband feel if he knew about these texts you’ve been sending me?_

_I don’t know Mr. Winchester.  He’d probably give me a tongue lashing that I would feel for days._

_You’d like that wouldn’t you, dirty girl._

_I’m not going to lie and say that it hasn’t crossed my mind once or twice._

_Just twice?  Oh, it’d be more than twice, you can bet your sweet ass on that._   

“Mr. Winchester, are you okay?  You look a little flushed.”  He watched as she laid the quiz down in front of him and tilted her head.  John sat up slightly and pushed his chair in, hoping that she wouldn’t notice the growing bulge.  

“I’ll be just fine, don’t you worry.”  She nodded and made her way out the door.  John took a good look over the other students and when he realized they were still quietly working on their quizzes, he released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and quietly adjusted himself.  He felt his phone buzz once again and he silently cursed when she sent another picture.

_You’re in trouble once I get home.  The last of the students are finishing up._

_Can’t wait ;)_

He found you sitting in the home office the two of you shared.  You sitting with your ankles crossed and you were typing something furiously.  “I’d hate to interrupt.”  When you heard his deep voice, you jumped slightly and slammed your notebook shut.  “Oh sweetie, you know whatever you write, I’ll eventually look over for you, you know that right?”

You felt your face flush as you met his gaze.  “I know, sir.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, you know that.  I would like a little head’s up whenever you wanna role play.  I was about half mast after those texts, but those pictures?  Damn sweetheart, I got lucky.”

“Only half mast huh?  Why don’t we fix that?”

You watched as John removed his jacket, placing it on the back of his chair and placing his messenger back on top of the desk.  Giggling to yourself, you straightened up in the chair you were sitting on and watched John’s face as he took in what you were wearing.  “Damn darlin’, all of this is for me?”

“Of course it is, Mr. Winchester.”  John leaned forward and crashed his lips into yours.  The two of you moved in sync but John’s hand pushed your legs apart and ran his hand up your thigh.  He pulled away as his fingers brushed over your panties with a smirk.  

“Oh darlin’, I have a surprise for you later and trust me, you’ll enjoy the hell out of it.”


End file.
